Hiei's Problem
by ssjjvash
Summary: It was his, all his, and now it's gone! Who took it and why? It could be anyone living at the hotel--Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara...the girls. Or perhaps another lurks out there...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1. Somethings Missing Hiei stood out of bed and stretched his muscles. In his head he was thinking, Ah, what a fine day for kicking some friekin' butt! He was still a little sleepy so he trudged into the bathroom to take a shower. It usually helped him wake up. Feeling the warm water bounce off of his back felt really refreshing. The only thing he hated about taking showers was the fact that he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the blasted soap! How insanely embarrassing! Hopefully, no one knew this fact. Once he was done washing his hair and using conditioner, and altogether done, he twisted the knobs to turn the water off. The knob for the cold water broke off in his hand. "Uhhhnnnnn..." Hiei groaned. "This is the third shower knob we've had to replace since we got here." The boys were so strong that they kept forgetting their strength and breaking things. He swallowed the anger building up inside of him and began putting his clothes on. After accomplishing that, he looked in the mirror. His hair was soaking wet. Perfect time to use...the empty hair spray bottle? Hiei rolled his eyes. The least they could do was be responsible and tell him they were out. Why didn't whoever used it throw it away?? He switched to his last resort--his hair gel. He squeezed it into the palm of his hand...and...nothing...came ...out! "My hair gel...they used up MY HAIR GEL!!" ------------------------------------------------------- Well, it looks like I'm back in the writing business, but only time will tell. Please review and tell me what you think of this story. 


	2. Who Dunnit?

Disclaimer:: Don't own Hakusho characters. Don't own show. Don't own hair gel or hair spray either. Chapter 2. Who Dunnit?  
  
Hiei stormed out of the bathroom and stood in the middle of the living room breathing heavily. Everyone had heard the sound of him slamming the bathroom door, not to mention all his screaming, and had gathered together to see what was up.  
        "Who used up my hair gel and didn't tell me?" He demanded as calmly as possible.  
        Everyone stared blankly at him and fell down anime style. Yusuke got up, folded his arms, and rolled his eyes. "Someone needs a nap." He whispered to Kurama.  
        Hiei examined everyone. It might have been Kurama, but then again, maybe not because of the way his hair looked. Yusuke was definitely a probable suspect! "You owe me, Urameshi!" He accused.  
        The boy shrugged it off. "Puh-lease! You're being over dramatic. I have my own hair supplies, so why on earth would I want yours?"  
        Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Everyone has their own, but why is mine out without my knowledge?" He looked around again and stopped on Kuwabara. He had his thumb in his mouth and was trying not to look at Hiei.  
        Hiei gripped the collar of Kuwabara's shirt; surprising him and making him bite his thumb. "OW! That hurt; what's your problem, man?" He jumped back.  
        "Someone used it and I expect them to pay me back." Hiei insisted again. He looked again at Kuwabara and decided it wasn't him. He was too stupid to do such a thing.  
        But Boton, that girl would probably take anything. When he looked at her, she giggled. "I hope you don't suspect me, little man. I have my own stuff, so I don't need yours." She laughed again. "You're so cute when you're angry and you should leave your hair down more often. You do want to attract the girls, don't you?"  
        Okay, so it wasn't her. He was narrowing it down now. Surely Yukina wouldn't have done it, and even if she did...well, she didn't and that's all that mattered. And Urameshi's girlfriend never seemed to do anything. After her, there was no one left, but where did Kuwabara's sister get off to?  
        Just as he was wondering where she went, the bathroom door opened and she walked out. "I think we have a problem." Her hair was dripping wet. "We've completely run out of hair supplies. Man, Hiei, the least you could have done was tell me we were out of shampoo! You men are so irresponsible!"  
        "Hey, I resemble that remark!!" Kuwabara said, trying to defend himself. ---------------------------- Now everyone's stuff is gone. OH, the HORRoR!!! Thank yous:: jus Kita--hey, I'm just glad you didn't die from boredom whilst reading my story ;) thanks for the review though. Bloodlust 79--thanks for reviewing. hehe, guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out who used it all. 


	3. Follow That Clue

Disclaimer: Do I actually need another one? Oh, well, here goes: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Wipes forehead well, now, that wasn't so hard. (  
  
Chapter 3. Follow That Clue!  
  
Hiei rushes into the bathroom along with everyone else. Just imagine them all trying to squeeze through the door at once!   
  
"She's right! There's nothing left." Kurama announced to them all.  
  
"Who do you think would have done it?" Keiko (? Pardon me; I'm unsure of how to spell her name) looked up at Yusuke, expecting him to know the answer. He just scratched his head and shrugged.  
  
Boton's eyes opened wide. "Do you think someone is trying to send a warning to us?"  
  
Hiei laughed at the thought. "Sure, Boton, I can see that. 'You had better forfeit the contest, or you'll never be able to use your precious hair supplies again!'"  
  
Everyone suddenly grew very quiet...and then they started panicking. "Hey, maybe the thief is still outside! Maybe we can catch him if we get going right now—" Kuwabara said.  
  
Kurama interrupted him though. "No, we can't do that. We don't even have any leads to go on. It could be anyone!"  
  
Yukina looked at the counter where everything was still in its original place. Absolutely nothing was out of order! Whoever did it worked fast and quiet. On the tip of one of the hair gel bottles, she noticed some hair stuck on it.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Excuse me," she said, hoping to be heard amidst the loud talking.  
  
Hiei turned around. "What is it? Did you find some left?"  
  
"No, but I found some hair stuck on the nozzle where it comes out. Does that mean anything?"  
  
Hiei reached out his hand for the bottle and she let him examine it. It belonged to Yusuke—not the hair, but the bottle.  
  
"What color is the hair?" Kuwabara's sister asked.  
  
Hiei looked at it in the light, but it was really hard to distinguish it. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I can't tell."  
  
Everyone took a turn examining the hair and they finally decided it was a dark blue. Nobody in the room had dark blue hair, light blue maybe, but not dark blue. They went over people they knew in their head, but nobody could think of anyone that would be able to pull it off. Meanwhile, Hiei tried to find a way to keep his hair up the way he liked without it falling down. This could positively make him crazy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- Yay, I was able to finish yet another chapter! :D I sure hope this is easier to read.  
Here you go, Bloodlust—your third chapter! ( YAY, I'm thrilled that you like it!! Ooh, and watch out for them trees. Bad trees...I will sick Hiei on them for that!  
  
Ssjj: Hiei! Hiei: 0.o –what is it this time?  
Ssjj: Go beat up the trees! Hiei: -- Grating teeth together Aren't you super saiyan? You go beat them up!  
Ssjj: sigh –weakling... Hiei goes and beats up the trees...and glomps ssjj as well. Ssjj never questions him again. 


	4. Going No Where and it's Happening Fast

  
  
        Ssjj: Kurama, would you like to do the honors?  
        Kurama: 0.0 Would I!? YES! (Winks at Bloodlust ;-)  
        , Ssjjvash does not own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters because he ain't that creative! I mean, look at this story: it's on fan fiction mind you and—  
        Ssjj: growling under breath Ok, Kurama, that'll do! Everyone already knows how smart you are; you don't need to prove it anymore than you've already done. (Sigh) Well, without further adieu, on to the chapter for today!  
       --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
        Chapter 4. Going No where, and it's Happening Fast  
  
        Shizuru went into the bedroom to find some clips or whatever to manage her hair at least. Everyone was sitting in the small living room when she stomped out of the room, hair still disheveled. She rolled her eyes and addressed the girls. "All of our clips are gone."  
  
        Boton slapped her hands on her face and shrieked—just like the kid from Home Alone. Everyone ran into the room one by one this time so they didn't scrape their shoulders against the door again.  
  
        "Well, this is really odd." Boton remarked. "It looks like they didn't touch a thing, yet stuff is missing. And there's that short dark blue hair that keeps showing up where things are taken."  
  
        Kurama inspected the hair once again. "There's something...familiar about this hair. I can't place it though."  
  
        Kuwabara rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "A lot of good that does us, Kurama!"  
  
        Yususke frowned. "Chill, Kuwabara. I don't see you pointing out anything helpful."  
  
        Keiko put a finger to her lips. "We should have a stake-out or something. You know, to catch the thief red-handed!" She pounded her fist into her hand.  
  
        Kuwabara scratched his head. "What color are their hands now?" Everyone fell down anime style. (LOL)  
  
        Kurama looked at Keiko. "What's a stake-out?"  
  
        She and Yusuke explained what that was—sometimes police keep an eye on the criminal they are trying to catch. It could go on for days, or it may not take so long. Although it was a good idea, they didn't go with it. They decided to see if anything else was missing.  
  
        Hiei walked back to the room he shared with the other guys. He slept in a bed of his own, while the rest shared a triple-decker bunk bed. He opened the closet and then shut it, hoping he was dreaming. Opening it again, he knew he wasn't.  
  
        He walked back out of the room. "They took some of our clothes too." They all groaned. The girls ran to see if their clothes had been snatched too: it had.  
  
        Boton suggested, "Do you think we should call Koenma?"  
  
        Everyone shouted his or her answer in unison, "NO!!" Boton blushed and shrugged.  
  
        Yukina said, "What if whoever took our stuff is really poor or something? What if they really need it?  
  
        "If they were really poor, they wouldn't be staying a night or two in this hotel." Yusuke pointed out. Yukina nodded her agreement to that and they all stood there silently trying to figure out who could have done it if it wasn't any of them.  
  
        Now's your chance! You, yes you, can decide who will be smart enough to figure out the answer to this humorous meaningless crazy mystery! Will it be: Boton, Hiei, Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, or Yusuke? He he, can you figure it out? >:-P  
  
        Kurama: puts duct tape on Ssjj's mouth I wasn't through yet. He also does not own Home Alone or the name of the chapter of this song—which is taken from an actual song done by none other than Five Iron Frenzy. He doesn't own that band either. He should also give credit where credit is due!  
        The joke, "what color are their hands now?" is taken from The Great Muppet Caper, which he does not own.  
  
        Ssjj: Mmmpphhmmhphhmm!!! Hmmuhmm!  
  
        Hiei: what is it this time?  
  
        Ssjj: Mmpmwh mphnm mmppphhhmm.  
  
        Kurama: You can understand him?  
  
        Hiei: (mocking laugh.) No, but it's rather humorous to make him think I can. 


	5. The Answer

        Chapter 5. The Answer  
  
        Boton looked around the room. "I keep thinking there is something missing in this picture."  
  
        "What could possibly be missing?" Yusuke wondered.  
  
        Kuwabara stood still except for his roaming eyes. He may not have been the brightest of the lot in some senses, but that didn't make him a total moron. Quite suddenly, he figured out exactly what was missing. He didn't know if it would make much difference, but right now, it was the only lead.  
  
        "I think I figured out who's missing," he said quietly.  
  
        Everyone looked blankly at him. Was this guy for real? Did he actually know?? "Well don't just stand there—tell us!" Shizuru exclaimed.  
  
        "Every person is here, but there is a creature who isn't. Yusuke, when did you last see that little blue thingy?" Kuwabara pointed his finger in Yusuke's face.  
  
        Yusuke was startled and immediately looked around for his spirit beast. Unfortunately, he didn't find it. "The last time I saw him? Uh,...uh..."  
  
        "Think quickly, Urameshi!" Hiei commanded.  
  
        "Last time I saw him was a couple of days ago. I left him with Boton."  
  
        Everyone turned to look at Boton. Her face reddened because of it. Hiei asked, "And when was the last time you saw him?"  
  
        Boton pulled at her shirt collar nervously. "Yesterday, I went out to go talk to Koenma, so I asked Yukina to watch him." She explained.  
  
        "Yukina, how could you!?" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
        "You are accusing her !?" Hiei growled.  
  
        "Do you actually think I want to, Hiei?" Kuwabara shook his head sadly. "Think about it: she's the one who pointed out the blue hair, and she could have easily taken all those things because she knows exactly where they are located."  
  
        Kurama argued, "Oh, c'mon, Kuwabara. Everyone knows where each other's stuff is. You can't just blame Yukina."  
  
        "That's true, but she was the last one with Puu, so she could have made him help her. Am I wrong, Yukina?"  
  
        Yukina looked awkwardly at all of them. She didn't say a word in her defense, but just stood there in silence.  
  
        Hiei turned toward Yukina. "Is this true, Yukina? Did you use up my hair gel?"  
  
        The girl couldn't take it anymore: she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she fell on the floor because she couldn't stand up.  
  
        They all stared with their mouths wide open at her. When she finally stopped laughing, she said, "This tournament has really made you guys edgy! I just played a joke on you all to take your mind off of it for a while. You should have seen your faces, though!" It made her laugh again.  
  
        Yusuke rubbed his chin. "Well, this was sure interesting."  
  
        Hiei glanced around. "Okay, it was a joke. So...what did you really do with all of our stuff?"  
  
        Yukina held up a finger signaling she would return in a moment and then exited their hotel room. She came back in a minute later and asked them all to sit down. As they did so, she waved her hand and in came not only Puu, but also a little black cat, an animal that looked like a cross between a rabbit and a cat, and a couple of other creatures as well.  
  
        They were all modeling off the stolen clothes and their fur was spiked up, back, down, sideways, and diagonal. Sweat drops fell all around and Yusuke finally managed to get out, "It looks as though Puu found some friends,"  
  
        A vein was bulging out of Hiei's forehead. "THIS IS WHAT YOU DID WITH OUR STUFF???? YOU USED IT ALL ON AN ANIMAL FASHION SHOW??!!"  
  
        The place got quiet. Hiei was standing on his feet now, looking ready to knock someone silly.  
  
        Yukina's eyes filled with tears. "It was just a joke, Hiei. I was trying to lighten the mood..."  
  
        Then, they all heard something they never thought they would in their entire life! Hiei started snickering and then it grew to floor-rolling laughter! He actually thought it was funny! Upon seeing that, everyone cracked up.  
  
        Hiei finally stood and faced Yukina. She smiled a bit and then slapped him. "Don't do that to me!" She spouted and then went to her room.  
  
        Kuwabara looked on in disbelief. "I'll never understand women..." All the boys said amen to that!  
  
  ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------     Well, what didya' think? ;) Absolutely crazy, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.  
  
Thanks to Bloodlust 79 for faithfully reviewing thru all my ridiculous chapters! You rock!  
  
        Disclaimer: The animals, besides Puu and in succession are: Kuroneko from Trigun and that weird cat thingy from Tenchi, which I don't know the spelling. I don't own them anyway. 


End file.
